Haunting Past
by TMNTLover21
Summary: Kayla prefers to keep what happen to her before she met the turtles her secret. Unfortunately, her horrifying past comes back to torture her when she sees the man responsible again.
1. Prologue

Kayla woke up one night from a dream. No, a dream is something happy, joyful even. This was a nightmare. She looked at her alarm clock; it was three in the morning. Since she couldn't sleep, she walked out of her room, in search of something she could take her anger out on. She walked into the training area and found a punching bag; one she noticed had wholes and stitches from mainly her father's weapons. She began punching it, not stopping for a good thirty minuets. She sat down and thought about the nightmare she had.

_The scenery was a dull room. It looked so familiar to her. The walls were painted cream, the carpet was dark brown. There were empty bottles on the ground, they were all unlabeled, but Kayla knew they were alcohol by the smell that lingered. The only piece of furniture in the room were a torn up brown couch and a small TV. Sitting on the couch, was a man she recognized all too well. His hair was pitch black, just like hers. He looked as though he hadn't shaved in weeks. He was wearing a stained T- shirt and torn up jeans._

_"Girl," he called. Kayla watched as her younger self walked in._

_"I have a name," she murmured. "you should know it. I was named after m-"_

_She was cut off by him hitting her. She fell down. As she tried to get up, he grabbed her hair, which as the time was down to her elbows. She saw him reach for a knife and started chopping off her hair in different places, not caring how much of her hair was pulled out of her head.  
_

She broke out of the flashback when she heard someone behind her.

"Looks like you found my favorite punchin' bag,"

She sighed. "What do you want, Dad?" Raph walked over next to her.

"I can't spend a little time with my daughter? I saw you weren't in your room, and I heard somethin' comin' from in here." he said.

She stood up. "I was just trying to let out some steam."

Raph chuckled a little. "You're gettin' more like me everyday. Kinda hard to imagine, really." he saw her playing with her short hair, like she always did. "Why do always mess with your hair like that?" he asked her.

She froze. Kayla knew someone would notice sooner or later, but it was a habit that served as her reminder of what her life use to be like. "Nothing," she finally told him. "I'm going back to bed."

"Alright," Raph said, yawning. "Me too. Night, Kay."

"Night Dad." she walked back into her room. She thought back to what Raph had said. _"I can't spend a little time with my daughter?"_ she played the words over and over in her head. "That's something I never heard from my birthfather..." she whispered to herself.


	2. Shocking Surprise

The next morning was a Saturday. Kayla didn't wake up until around two in the afternoon. She walked out to see everyone but her dad, who was most likely still sleeping.

"Hey!" her cousin, Tally said walking to her. "Me and the girls were wondering if you'd wanna go with us shopping? April said she'd come with us."

"Sure," Kayla said. "But I ain't buying anything."

* * *

The four girls met up with April at a store near by. April was surprised to see Kayla with them.

"Hey," she said. "you're actually coming with us this time, huh?"

Kayla grinned. "Yeah, I figured It'd be good to get some fresh air." she messed with her hair for a few seconds.

"Well I'm glad. I don't get to see your as much as the others." April told her as they started walking.

There was a reason for that. Kayla thought back to when she first met April. She had asked Kayla and the others want had made them all orphans. Kayla was the only one that didn't answer, and she was afraid that April might have wanted to ask her again.

As they window shopped, the girls were commenting on different shoes, dresses, and other outfits.

"I could see Marine wearing that." April said, pointing as one outfit. It was a loose lavender top with short sleeves and a simple brown belt. It came with a brown skirt.

"It's pretty," Marine agreed.

Tally shot her arm at another outfit. It was a dark red shirt with a black jacket over it. The jeans were dark and had a whole it the right knee of it. "Totally Kayla. It matches your personality."

"Yeah," Kayla agreed faintly.

"You okay?" Brooke asked her.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah."

"You sure?" April asked.

Kayla nodded. "Of course, don't worry."

Tally pointed at a T.V. in the store they were looking at. "That's sad,"

"What?" Marine asked.

"Some kid ran away from their Aunt and Uncle's place recently." They watched as a picture of a young boy, maybe thirteen, came on the screen. His hair was brown and was spiked up; his eyes were a light blue.

"Why do kids run away from their homes like that?" April asked.

Kayla didn't say anything, but she had an answer in her head already. She continued thinking about her old life.

_It was the day after the hair accident. Kayla was in her room, which has basically nothing but a small blanket and a poor excuse for a pillow. She didn't cry; she had forgotten how to. She heard a knock at her door and watched as her birth father, Greg Farrington, walked in. He was wearing the same thing he had on the night before._

_"You're a monster," she murmured. She flinched when he raised a hand at her._

_"I wish you would've died and not Kayla," he told her._

_"That makes two of us." She replied. Kayla was named after her mother. Greg punched her arm hard and stormed out of the room._

_That night, she opened the window in her bedroom and climbed out. She ran like her life depended on in, which it did. She never saw Greg again._

"Kayla?" Tally asked. Kayla looked up.

"Yeah?" she said.

"What do you think?"

"'Bout what?"

"About the boy that ran away."

"Oh," she looked around. "I don't blame him."

"What? How could you say that?" Marine asked.

"If he was trying to escape an abusive family, then I can see why he ran away." Kayla told her.

Marine, Tally, and April looked at each other. Brooke, even though her eyes had changed because of her blindness, had a weird expression on her.

"Excuse me, miss." a man's voice said behind Kayla. She turned around to look at him. He was dressed very nice; he wore a black suit with a silk tie. He had a very intelligent-looking face. Kayla recognized him from somewhere.

"Yeah?" she asked, rudely.

The man hesitated before speaking. "I'm sorry. You just remind me of my daughter."

"And?"

He hesitated more. "She had ran away a few years ago. I haven't seen her since. Her name was Kayla Farrington; do you know who I'm talking about?"

Kayla hid her feelings well. She was scared. Could this man really be Greg? "No," she finally said. "My name's Jenifer Weathers."

A small look of hope vanished from the man's face. "Oh, I'm sorry to bother you." he took out a card and handed it to her. "But please, if you do find her, contact me."

She took the card without reading it. "I will."

He smiled. "Thank you," he walked off.

"Kayla?" Marine asked. "Why did you lie and say your name was Jenifer?"

"Because, I know that guy." she replied. She looked down at the card. GREGGORY FARRINGTON: LAWYER

The card itself didn't surprise her. Kayla knew Greg had been qualified to be a lawyer for the passed twelve years. Maybe he had cleaned himself up after she had run off? She shook her head, ignoring the thought. She enjoyed the life she had now with the others. She didn't want to ruin it for some small hope of Greg actually being nice.


	3. Easier To Live With

Kayla had refused to talk about Greg for the rest of the afternoon, When they got back to the sewers, she went to her room and locked the door. Instead of sitting on her bed, she leaned against the wall and slowly began to slide down until she was sitting on the floor. She pulled out the card and stared at it blankly. It has his office address and phone number on it in bright red. Should she call him? Should she admit that she really was his daughter? She shook her head and began to think of her earliest memories of the father and mother before she had died.

_"Kayla, lunch is ready." her mother called from the kitchen. Kayla ran into her mother, whose name was also Kayla, and clinged to her leg. Her mother had long chocolate brown hair that was tied into a pony tail at the moment. She was tall and slender and had silver colored skin, with a small mixture of pink in it, just like her daughter's skin tone._

_"When's Daddy coming home?" the younger Kayla asked._

_"He's on his way now." her mother replied lovingly._

_"When's he gonna be done with school?"_

_"He has one more day, and that'll be it. Right now, though, you need to eat." she sat a small plate of spaghetti on the coffee table with a small fork next to it. There was a knock at the door. Kayla ran over to it, expecting to see her father walk in at any moment._

"Hey, you gonna let me in or not?"

Wrong father. Kayla sighed as she unlocked the bedroom door. Raph walked in, a strange expression on his face.

"What's up?" she said to him.

"April said you guys ran into someone that knew you."

"It was nothing."

"No, Kayla, it wasn't." he told her. "When you and your cousins came to us, you all said you were orphans. I heard that he said somethin' 'bout a daughter name Kayla."

Kayla looked down at the floor. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Too bad, you're gonna." they both sat on her bed. "I ain't leavin' until you tell me what's goin' on."

The two looked at each other, both determine to get their way. They sat there for about twenty minuets.

"I didn't know you were this patient." Kayla said, smirking.

"I'm not." he replied, starting to sound angry.

"Well, I'm not telling you, no matter how long you sit here." she told him. She knew she was winning. She crossed her legs and folded her arms, still smirking.

That did it.

"LISTEN HERE, I'M YOUR DAD, AND WHAT I SAY GOES!! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GROUND 'YA!!"

Kayla giggled. "You're making this too easy."

Raph stormed out of her room, obviously trying to find something to take his anger out on. Kayla giggled more.

"You know," a voice said, walking into her room. "He is your father. You need to respect him, no matter how hot-headed he is."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm just playing with him, Uncle Leo."

Leo gave her a look. "You're hiding something."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"We're going to find out sooner or later." he told her.

"I know. What's the harm in keeping to myself until then?"

"We could help, you know."

Kayla shook her head and laughed nervously. "Help?" she said. "No, no one can help me. There are somethings you can cure, and then there's the things you just have to live with."

"Maybe we could make it to where it's easier to live with."

"Doubt it." she said.

Leo decided to drop it for the moment. This was something Raph had to take care of. He walked out, clossing the door behind him.

Kayla ran her fingers through her hair, wondering if he could be right.


	4. Conversation

Kayla went to sleep that night, still wondering what to do. She was happy now, there was no doubt about it. Although she has the same attitude she had before she met the turtles, there wasn't any arguing that life was better than what it use to be like. So why was she still thinking about calling Greg? He was a poor excuse for a father, Kayla kept telling herself. Ever since her mother had died, Greg had started drinking and became very abusive towards her. She tried not to think about it and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Kayla was surprised to see that she was actually the first to wake up for the day. She tried to go back to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her. She walked out of her room and into the training area. This time, she had taken her sais with her. She stabbed at a practice dummy nervously until she got bored and turned around to watch TV.

After about twenty minuets, Kayla heard foot steps behind her. She heard how slow the steps were, like the person was being very careful not to be noticed. She smiled as she realized that it wasn't so the person couldn't be noticed, but that they didn't want to run into anything.

Without turning around, Kayla said. "'Sup Brooke,"

Brooke laughed before talking. "You're up early."

"Guess I am,"

Brooke cautiously sat down beside Kayla on the couch. "Um, I know you don't like talking about it, but-"

"I know what you're going to say." Kayla said. "And you're right, I don't like talking about it. So please, don't get me started."

"That was your father yesterday," Brooke said. Not as a question, but as a statement. "he was looking for you, and you just ignored him."

"You don't know what that man put me through." Kayla said quietly.

"That's true, I don't know." Brooke said. "But at least he's looking for you. My biological parents didn't even want me. Wanna know why?" their was silence, so she took it as a yes. "My mom was fifteen when she had me, and she didn't want to have a child at her age. Her family was Pro-Life, so abortion wasn't a choice. Once I was born, she handed me over to some foster program."

Kayla was surprised at how calm Brooke was as she told her story.

"So, I told you my story. Why don't you tell me yours?"

Kayla ran her fingers through her hair once again. This time Brooke had somehow noticed.

"It has something to do with how uneven your hair use to be, doesn't it?" Brooke thought about things for a moment, trying to put the pieces together. "Your father use to beat you. Am I right?"

Kayla hesitated, than shook her head. "Yeah," she muttered.

"I'm sorry," Brooke told her. "Maybe you should talk to Uncle Raph? You two seem to understand each other more than anyone else here."

Kayla grinned. "That ain't sayin' much."

Brooke laughed softly. "You got a point there. But still, it couldn't hurt."

Kayla thought about it. "Alright." she looked behing her, then back to Brooke. "Thanks,"

Brooke smiled. "Anytime."


End file.
